The disclosed embodiments generally pertain to shrouds for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, present embodiments relate to ceramic matrix composite (CMC) shroud support systems utilized in gas turbine engines including a clip structure for connecting the CMC shroud.
A typical gas turbine engine generally possesses a forward end and an aft end with its several core or propulsion components positioned axially therebetween. An air inlet or intake is located at a forward end of the engine. Moving toward the aft end, in order, the intake is followed by a compressor, a combustion chamber, and a turbine. It will be readily apparent from those skilled in the art that additional components may also be included in the engine, such as, for example, low-pressure and high-pressure compressors, and low-pressure and high-pressure turbines. This, however, is not an exhaustive list. An engine also typically has an internal shaft axially disposed along a center longitudinal axis of the engine. The internal shaft is connected to both the turbine and the air compressor, such that the turbine provides a rotational input to the air compressor to drive the compressor blades.
In operation, air is pressurized in a compressor and mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases which flow downstream through turbine stages. These turbine stages extract energy from the combustion gases. A multi-stage high pressure turbine first receives the hot combustion gases from the combustor through a row of high pressure turbine rotor blades extending radially outwardly from a supporting rotor disk. A low pressure turbine may be disposed downstream of the high pressure turbine for further conversion of gas energy to mechanical energy.
A shroud assembly circumscribes the turbine rotor and defines an outer boundary for combustion gases flowing through the turbine. The turbine shroud may be a single unitary structure or may be formed of a plurality of segments. Some known shroud assemblies include a shroud hanger that is coupled to an outer casing of the engine to provide support to a plurality of shrouds positioned adjacent to, and radially outward of, the tips of the turbine blades.
Various structures have been suggested for mounting the shroud to the shroud hanger. Some current arrangements of shrouds and hangers have had only limited success for retaining the shroud in position. For example, some methods include mounting bolts extending between the shroud hanger and the shroud. However, this method may result in unacceptable bending load on the bolts.
Additionally, pressure loads on the shroud result in radial force pulling the shroud in a direction away from the hanger and toward the blades. When the shroud moves radially inwardly, the shroud may interfere with movement of the blade causing undue damage to blade tips. Therefore, some structure is needed to combat this force during engine operation.
Alternatively, when such radial motion is not limited properly in the opposite direction, radially outwardly, the shroud may move too far from adjacent blade tips allowing air leakage and decreasing efficiency.
As may be seen by the foregoing, it would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies with gas turbine engine components. Moreover, it would be desirable to limit relative radial movement between the shroud hanger and shroud.